Duelist Kingdom GX
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Chazz, Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, and Hassleberry have been chosen to participate in Pegasus' new duelist kingdom Tournament! Old and new foes await! Little do they know this is the start of something big! Pairings: M/F, M/M.
1. Chapter 1

Duelist Kingdom GX- style

Disclaimer: I own nothing really.

Warning: there will be m/m love here, along with the regular m/f romances. So be warned!

Warning 2: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

A/N: Created cause yugioh! Is my guilty pleasure. This series will mostly follow Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Blair. Chazz is going to be gay and I plan to make him fall for another duelist.

In an alternate universe on the island of duel academy.

"Guys wake up!" Chazz yelled waking two of the three boys from their sleep.

"What's the big idea private?" Hassleberry glared at the black dressed boy, along with Syrus who rose from his bed.

"Yeah I mean come on it's not like we have class today," Syrus said with an annoyed look.

"Look if you want to yell at someone take it up with Sheppard, he's the one who wanted me to get you three," Chazz says walking over to Jaden's bed, giving the covers a forceful pull making the boy fall the floor," SO WAKKE UP! Bunch of slackers."

With that he left the room.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked getting off the ground rubbing his back.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see all of us," Syrus said getting on some new clothes, along with Hassleberry.

"Yeah so get up serge, you don't want Chazz to come back again," with that Jaden quickly changed his clothes.

(Chancellor Sheppards office)

"Sorry we're late," Jaden said running into the room with Syrus and Hassleberry close behind.

"Well it's about time," Alexis said walking over to her boyfriend giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, we've been waiting for some time," Bastion stated from his seat.

"Wow, Alexis, Bastion you were called to?" Syrus asked in shock.

"No we're just here to have a dance party," Chazz said rolling his eyes.

"Quiet everyone," Chancellor ordered silencing everyone," now I called you here for a good reason."

"Something dangerous is coming so you want your students to take care of it because the faculty here sucks," Chazz stated.

"I'm gonna ignore the rest but no," Chancellor said giving the boy a weird look," you were all chosen to participate in a new duel tournament."

"Awesome!" Jaden said excited about what's to come.

"And who's hosting the tournament," Bastion asked curious about what's to come.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Chancellor said turning to the screen, to see Maximillion Pegasus.

"PEGASUS!?" they all yelled in shock.

"That's right you have all been chosen to participate in my new Duelist Kingdom Tournament sponsored by me and Seto Kaiba." Pegasus stated mumbling the last part.

"But why us we're just students," Syrus asked confused.

"Well I had a little help choosing you six," Pegasus moving out of the way to show Chumley.

"Hey guys!" the old friend said waving to the crew.

"Chumley you got us into the tournament?" Jaden asked super excited.

"I only recommended you, Pegasus made the final call," Chumley said turning to Pegasus who entered their views.

"Yes, but I'm going to give you all the option of backing out, some very powerful pro duelist will also be participating," Pegasus stated giving them a curious look,' so what do you say?"

"Oh definitely!" Jaden said immediately thrusting his fist in the air," the chance to duel new opponents and even pros sounds like an awesome time."

"Well if he's going then I better go to keep him out of trouble," Alexis said giving Jaden a playful stare.

"I think this will be quite interesting, so yes," Bastion stated," plus it'll give me a chance to duel you again." Bastion gave Jaden a smirk who smiled right back.

"As long as we don't have to face some evil and save the world, then I'm game," Chazz smiled," Plus I'll get to show everyone who's top dog at this academy."

"Yeah me," Hassleberry stated," sorry everyone but I plan to show everyone the power of my Dinos."

"Well if everyone else is going I might as well," Syrus stated timidly.

"Excellent and I'll even be nice and let you guys have a plus one, I know how you people like to bring your friends along!" Pegasus smiled," now a helicopter will arrive tomorrow at 1:30pm which will take you to the ship that'll take you to my island. So any of you decide to back down between now and then, don't show up."

"Why not just have the helicopter to take us straight to the island," Bastion asked confused of the situation.

"Because the ship ride will give you a chance to size up the competition," Pegasus said clapping his hands together," well till I see you bye!"

With that the screen turned off, the 6 students turning toward the Chancellor," remember to wake up early tomorrow, and so I'll let you go giving you time to prepare."

"Eye eye captain," Jaden said as he left the room followed by everyone else.

"Well I'm off, I need time to finish preparing my deck," Bastion said walking away from the group.

"Wait what do you mean finish?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Well I've been preparing a new deck lately and this tournament's the best time to test it out," Bastion smirked before heading off.

"Well I'm off to prepare as well," Alexis said walking away," coming Jaden?"

"Yeah," Jaden smiled following close by.

"Wait I thought you were going to help me go over some strategies and make additions for my deck?" Syrus called out.

"We can do that later Sy," Jaden waved it off still following his girlfriend.

"Oh man," Sy frowned, 'ever since they've been going out all he ever thinks of is Alexis and when not her, Jesse."

Chazz looked at the poor boy with pity," look squirt you need to get out of Jaden's shadow and grow a back bone."

"What?" Syrus asked getting angry.

"You heard me, I don't say it to be mean but to help," Chazz said looking at the the young duelist," you rely too much on Jaden that you've handy capped yourself. You need to learn to have strength in yourself and your own skills or else this tournament will eat you up." And with that Chazz left to his dorm leaving Syrus in his thoughts.

"You know while the delivery was cold and mean, he holds a bit of a point," Hassleberry stated making Syrus give him a surprised look," we rely a lot on Jaden and when not him then Alexis and Chazz. We need to get stronger and change up ourselves so that we're both as strong as them if not better." Hassleberry smiled at the last part.

"Hmm," Syrus stood there deep in thought before giving a nod," I'm going to be stronger, no more rely on him, I'm gonna strive to be better, to be the top duelist."

"That's the spirit," Hassleberry smiled at his friend's burst of confidence," now lets go we both need to form new strategies and maybe even recruit some new troops for our decks."

"Yeah," Syrus smiled as the two headed back to their room.

(Chazz's dorm)

Chazz sat on his bed trying to figure out which cards to keep and what strategies he can pull with them.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Chazz asked slightly annoyed.

"Wow some bodies in a grumpy mood," Jasmine stated walking into the room with Blair close behind.

"Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," Chazz said looking back at his cards which were spread out on his bed.

"Oh yeah I heard," she nodded in understanding as the two girls took a seat on the bed.

"Heard what?" Blair asked confused.

"Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Hassleberry have been invited to be in the new duelist kingdom tournament by Pegasus himself," Jasmine told Blair whose eye's gleamed.

"Oh can I go?" Blair asked sitting upright.

"Well I heard you guys could have a plus one," Jasmine stated smirking deviously.

Blair eeped with excitement, "please Chazz can I be your guys' plus one?"

"Why so you can follow and spy on Jaden?" Chazz smirked at the young girl.

"Please I'm so over him, there's another man who has my heart," Blair smiled placing her hands over her heart.

"And I'm guessing you're not going tell us," Chazz smirked as e and Jasmine looked at the young girl.

"No I'll tell ya," crawling over to the whispering the boy name.

"No way!' Jasmine cackled falling onto her back as Chazz tried to suppress laughter.

"It's not that funny," Blair gave a playful pout.

"You have to admit it kind of is," Chazz stated still chuckling placing a hand on her shoulder," but you have my blessing." He stated with a straight face.

"Like I need it," Blair laughed pushing the boy away," oh I almost forgot I have an envelope for you."

The slipher girl stated handing it to Chazz," Crowler said it'll help you a lot in the tournament."

With a curious look Chazz opened the envelope to reveal two cards which he threw down, "NO!"

"What is it boss," Ojama yellow asked as it appeared with Black and Green.

"Nn-n-not more of them," Chazz stuttered, eyes widened.

Jasmine and Blair looked at each other before opening the envelope to reveal Ojama Red and Ojama Blue.

"New Ojama cards wow," Jasmine said surprised, as she said that two Ojama spirits appeared.

"Hello brothers," The red one said with an evil smirk before charging at the trio.

"No leave us alone!'" the three said trying to get away from their brother.

"This is so stupid," The blue stated crossing its arms.

"No, no no!" Chazz yelled clutching his head.

"Chazz what's wrong?" jasmine asked worried.

"Remember when I stated I see duel spirits," the girls nodded in response," well the the Ojama trio are the ones I see the most and now I have 2 more to annoy me."

"Well… at least they'll be a big help on the ojama side of your deck," Blair stated happily.

"True," Chazz grumbled as he the three Ojama still running from their devilish looking brother.

"Yep and speaking of cards I got a present/request for you," Jasmine smiled pulling some cards out of her pocket," Since I don't really get into tournaments I want you to have these cards to use."

"Are they harpy cards?" Blair asked knowing full well of Jasmine's status as a Harpy Duelist.

"Just look," Jasmine gave Chazz the cards, and smiled when he saw his eyes widened, "I think it's time you add some of your feminine side into your duels."

"No way, when I duel I'm cold and ruthless," Chazz said stand up for dramatic," and there no way I'm putting my feminine side in my deck, that'll make people think I'm whimpy."

"Wimpy? Please we know as much as anyone the queen inside you can be as ruthless and probably even colder then you're masculine," Jasmine stated with a smile receiving a grin from the boy," so please for your 2 bestest hags."

"Yeah come on Chazz," Blair stated giving a puppy dog pout along with the other girl.

"Fine I'll try and make room in my deck," Chazz surrendering to the girls request.

"Awesome, and trust me these cards are going help," Jasmine smiled devilishly with Blair and Chazz.

(In Bastion's Dorm)

'This deck is almost complete," Bastioned smiled typing into his computer, 'this deck maybe a little different then I'm used to using, but the power is all there."

Looking over at the card that inspired this whole new deck he smirked, 'soon I'll be able to utilize the power of my new dragon, which will be able to stop anyone."

(The Golden Trio Dorm)

"Wow look at these new Dinos," Hassleberry said happily looking at them, "these cards will definitely come in handy at the tournament."

"Yeah and I got some awesome machines," Syrus stated happily, "we're so going to own the competition."

"So you gonna be ready for this tournament serge?" the dino duelist asked looking at his small friend.

"Yes and this time I'm not gonna be backing down," Syrus said with a serious expression.

(next day)

"Hey Sy, glad to see you showed," Jaden said with Alexis by his side, as his two friends walk up to him. "I was afraid you wouldn't show." Jaden wearing his typical school uniform and Alexis wearing a white blouse, jean skirt, and black knee high boots.

"Well I'm here, and I plan to win," Syrus said with a serious expression, angry at his friend's lack of faith. Syrus' wearing a blue and white t-shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"That's the spirits soldier," Hassleberry encouraged with pride. Hassleberry was wearing his usual pants and boots but with an open camo vest with a loose black undershirt.

"Yeah well we'll see about that," Bastion said walking toward the group smiling. Bastion deciding to wear his original outfit he wore for the entry match.

"Oh Bastion have you finished your deck?" Syrus asked excited.

"Yes so now I'm ready for this tournament and to wipe the floor with the competition as one might say," Bastion said smiled.

"Well I hope you can deliver because I'm not going easy on anyone," Chazz said walking toward the group with Blair close behind him. Chazz wearing a black hoody zipped up sleeve pulled up, black skinny jeans and high tops while Blair wearing a lovely pink top, black capris, sneakers, and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Blair what are you doing here?" Alexis asked hiding the slight annoyance in her voice.

"I'm Chazz's plus one," Blair said smugly, even though she wasn't in love with Jaden anymore doesn't mean she couldn't mess with the blonde.

"Hey why are you all not in your school clothes?" Jaden asked feeling like the odd man out.

"Because we don't want to be singled out, everyone will be gunning for us if they know we're students," Chazz stated in a matter a fact." Slipher Slacker."

"Well since you all showed up." Chancellor started walking to the group with Crowler behind him who was carrying a suit case," I can give you all these, Crowler?"

Crowler nodded as he opened the suit case before handing each of the six contestants a new duel disk, "These are special duel disks created by Kiaba Corp. just for this tournament."

"What's so special about them?" Blair asked looking at the duel disk Chazz held.

"That's for Pegasus to tell you when you get to the island," Chancellor stated with a smile," now since your luggage's been put a board, time for you to go so do your bests!"

With that the seven left onto the Helicopter. By the time they landed on the ground they then took a limo the rest of the way to the peer, where they saw many contestants getting on.

"This is gonna be fun," Jaden said as he led the group on to the ship. Where they started to look around to see a lot of duelist.

"So who let these newbie's on the boat you do know this is for tournament contestants?" an older man with blonde hair and sunglass asked looking at the group.

"Yes, Pegasus invited us, got a problem?" Syrus asked speaking up for the group.

"Pegasus, bsh that freak, well we'll see how long you loser last on the island," the man said walking away with a smirk.

"What's that guy's problem?" Bastion asked aloud making the group shrug.

" It's the fact that you guys are not even graduated student that has him bothered," the group turn around to see a man with blue hair, tanned skin wearing a blue shirt that had a blue sash, dark blue shorts, and sandals.

"Oh my gosh your Mako Tsunami, the best ocean sea duelist in the world," Chazz said in amazement as his faces showed hints of blushing.

"Well yes I am, it's a privilege to meet a fan," Mako said humbly," would you guys like to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah let's go for it," Jaden said suddenly, making Mako smile as he lead them to the dining hall.

The group quickly found a table and ordered food their food as they prepared to talk, "so how many other professional duelists are here?" Alexis asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah and who was that guy back there?" Hassleberry asked looking to the man.

"Well first the man back there is Keith Howards aka Bandith Keith," Mako stated with a smile.

"Wasn't he a finalist in the last duelist kingdom tournament?" Syrus asked amazed at who he stood up to.

"The same, you see this tournament allows for a lot of international talent, some duelists here are from other parts of the world," Mao said, "but everyone's here like every tournament to prove their skills and duel new opponents."

"Wow amazing," Blair said looking at the man a little star struck but not as close as Chazz who sat between them.

"Is there any you can point out that'll be dangerous," Syrus asked a little curious.

"Well I don't know about a lot of them, but Keith is actually one of them along with Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood," Mako said as there food appeared.

"Rex Raptor as in the Dino Duelist extraordinaire?" Hassleberry asked amazed with a smile on his face.

"Yep he just got done with a tournament in Australia where he came in second after beating some duelist named Jim Crocodile Cook," Mako stated with smile on his face.

"Wow my hero on this island," Hassleberry stated resting in his seat," I can't wait to put my skills up against him."

"Sounds like this going to be one hell of a tournament," Blair said looking around the table to see the people nod.

"Quite I can't wait to hear what the prizes will be," Mako said taking a bite of his lobster.

"You don't know what they are either?" Bastion surprised that everyone seemed to be out of the loop.

"Nope, once we get to the island everything will be explained, but since this tournament is run by Pegasus you can already guess that the prize is going to be big," Mako smiled widely, which made Chazz's heart flutter.

"Well it's going to be a long boat ride so I'm gonna turn in," Mako said turning to leave," hope to see you guys again."

"Definitely," Chazz smiled receiving a hit from Blair who gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well guy Jaden and I are going to check out the rest if the ship so we'll see you guys around," Alexis said as she pulled Jaden away from his meal much to his disappointment.

"So what're your guy's strategies?" Chazz asked the group that still remained.

"What do you mean?" Hassleberry asked taking another bite of his steak.

"I think he means that like most tournaments of this standard, it's going to be a free for all then till an X amount are chosen to be part of the finals," Syrus stated picking at his fries.

"Very good Syrus," Chazz smiled in approval.

"Well I for one think we should all try and stick together," Hassleberry said with a nod.

"Well the tournament starts I'm not going to be walking with Jaden," Syrus stated with determination.

"Agreed," Chazz added picking at his Caesar salad.

"Why not?" Bastion asked shocked at the young boy's behavior.

"Cause we spend way too much time waiting for Jaden to bail us out of everything, well I'm going to get to the finals without him and so when I see him next I'll be able to take him out," Syrus said with a fire inside him that made the others look in awe.

"I can see your point,' Bastion stated, "I now act as a support system then a team mate." (A/n: He like hardly ever duels)

"Maybe the five of us should travel together?" Blair suggested earning her four weird looks.

"What?" Chazz asked his companion.

" Well while I understand the need to grow without the help of Jaden to get you out of trouble, it's too dangerous to walk about by yourself," Blair stated, "Last time I heard there were mercenary duelist who were paid by Pegasus to quickly round down the contestants."

"That's right, remember the Paradox Brothers," Bastion said reminding people of the tag battle.

"Well we can't just leave Jaden by himself it's kind of like mutiny," Hassleberry stated unsure.

"He won't be because Alexis will be with him," Syrus said failing to hide his jealousy.

"Well I'm in," Bastion stated, "the company will be nice."

"Great!" Blair said putting her hand on Bastion's shoulder, "Syrus?"

"I'm in," Syrus determine before looking at his friend, "Hassleberry?"

"I don't know," Hassleberry stated stand, "I'm going to our room."

And with that he took his leave, leaving the four to form a plan.

The next day they all arrived at the island everyone joined the crowed and headed toward the castle. Once they were they descend up the stairs to see their host on the balcony.

"Welcome duelists, all of you have been chosen specifically by me because you all have the talent be the best," Pegasus stated grabbing everyone's attention, "Now I'm sure you all want to know how this tournament will work and about the prizes. Well the tournament will work like this each duel disk is equipped with a sort of monitoring system, if you press the blue button you'll see what I mean."

Each person pressed their button, the blue ring around the duel disk glowed to reveal two glowing stars and eight black stars.

"As you can see each of you has two stars. These stars are what you'll be fighting for. All of you will fight offering as many stars as you'd like with the winner gaining them and the loser losing them. Those who lose all their stars will be kicked out of the tournament. And the first eight duelists who gain all ten stars will be allowed into my castle to fight for the chance to be number one. The winner shall gain money and a brand new rare card that won't be released to the public so they shall have the only one, plus the first eight will instantly gain access to a whole new Tournament Circuit hosted by Seto Kaiba."

Everyone eyes widen in amazement at the special prizes, "now the rules are simple first each will battle with 4000 life points. Also as a warning I have eyes everywhere and those caught cheating will instantly be disqualified. So you all can start to walk around and once the fireworks start then let the games begin!"

A/N: Hope you like it again this is only the prologue. Many old and new characters will appear to duel our heroes. And Jaden and Alexis will be seen to have a duel before the finals. So I leave you with some questions and thoughts.

What cards did Jasmine give Chazz, were they Harpies, Mermaids, Cutesy or something else?

What other past duelist will be seen besides Rex, Weevil, Mako, and Keith?

Will this tournament be normal with no shadow games (probably not)

Who is Blair in love with?

I don't plan to create my own cards but use cards already created, but to give as a spoiler I will create some cards because I want to show/ bring Bastion's Fire Dragon to life!


	2. Chapter 2

Duelist Kingdom GX

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

A/N: Again Yu-Gi-Oh! Is my guilty pleasure, played it when I was a kid and Duelist Kingdom and the preliminaries of Battle City were my favorite seasons (parts). Also just to let everyone know, Rex, Weevil, Mako, Mai etc. were my favorites I disliked Yugi and Joey so you might see that in the fanfic, but it won't be total bashing. And again PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter: New Type of Warrior

"I can't wait to get this tournament started!" Jaden excited as his friends met at the end of the staircase.

"It seems Pegasus made this an amped up-version of the original Duelist Kingdom." Bastion stated lookig at the stars on his duel disk.

"Well if it ain't broke don't fix it i guess," Syrus said looking around as contestants were scattering across the island getting ready to battle.

"Well, we better start getting ready," Alexis stated looking over to Jaden.

"Awesome lets go…. That way!" Jaden pointed over to the forest toward the west part of the island.

"Yeah, well see ya." Chazz, Blair, and Bastion began walking the opposite direction over to the shore.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Jaden asked looking to his friends in shock.

"We decided to make it to the final ourselves without you," Chazz stated with a cold expression, Bastion and Blair nodded.

"Fine, then we'll see who makes it there first," Alexis stated crossing her arms, giving them a look of superiority.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Jaden again started to walk only to be stopped.

"Actually Jaden I'm going with them," Syrus said confidently before running to catch up with the others.

"Sy?" Jaden shocked watching his friend walk away, he turns to Hassleberry who shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry chief, but I got to follow my new platoon." With that Hassleberry ran off leave Alexis and Jaden watching stunned.

(Chazz and Crew)

As they headed along the meadow along of the water, the fireworks appeared in the sky signaling the official beginning of the tournament.

"Do think it was wrong to leave Jaden?" Hassleberry asked feeling guilty for leaving his friend to fend for himself in a sense.

"Please, this is Jaden we're talking about. Every time something goes wrong he comes and solves. So my bet is that we'll be seeing him in the finals." Chazz stated rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you have to have more faith in Jaden," Syrus smiled, making the dino duelist feel better.

"You're right Serge we got nothing to worry about." Hassleberry smiled to his comrades as they came up to a small hill.

"Well look who it is?" the group looked up to see Reginald "Reggie" Van Howell 3rd wearing a black and red shirt, pale pants, and black shoes, "I've been waiting for you to show up Chazzy."

"Reggie how'd you get into this tournament shouldn't you be back at Duel Academy?" Blair asked crossing her arms.

"Please after my defeat to Chazz, I transferred to Admiral's Undersea Academy where I strove to be the top," Reggie glared at Chazz, "and after seeing you on the ship, I knew this was going to be my chance to claim revenge. So Chazz I challenge you to the duel!"

"Well that academy must not be very good if you're the best," Chazz stepped forward his duel disk activated, "but if you want to be kicked out of this tournament so soon. I'll happy to abide!"

"That wont happen again," he growled activating his duel disk.

"We'll each offer up 2 stars so the loser gets an automatic boot! Duel!"

Chazz: 4000

Reginald: 4000

"I'll start by playing Marauding Captain (Atk: 1200/Def: 400) in attack mode and his ability allows me to summon another warrior, so I'll summon Command Knight (Atk: 1200/Def: 1900) and he will strengthen all warriors on the field by 400 and as long as another monster is on the field you can't attack him," Reggie smiled as both of his monster grew 1600 attack power, "and that'll end my move."

Chazz drew looking at his card he smirked, "alright I summon Armed Dragon Lv.3 (Atk: 1200/Def: 900) then I'll equip the magic card Horn of The Unicorn which will raise his attack and defense by 700 making it 1900/1600. Now attack!"

The orange dragon with it's new horn charged at Marauding Captain giving him a powerful punch.

Chazz 4000

Reginald: 3700

"Then I'll play two face downs and end my turn."

"So predictable," Reginald smiled drawing his next card, "First I'll summon Blade Knight and thanks to my Cammand Knight he gains 400 extra attack power (Atk: 2000/Def/ 1000), then I'll play the magic card De-Spell which destroys your Horn of the Unicorn. Now Attack Armed Dragon LV3!"

The silver knight dashed preparing to end the dragon with a slash of his sword.

"Sorry but I activate the trap card Noble Roar which prevents you for declaring an attack this turn!"

As the knight came close Armed Dragon let out a roar sending the knight flying back.

"Fine I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Finally, since Horn of the Unicorn was sent to the graveyard it goes to the top of my deck so I can re draw it," Chazz smiled as he drew his magic card. "Then I'll activate the Trap card Jar of Greed which allows me to draw another card. Now I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV3 in order to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (Atk: 2400/Def: 1700) and then I'll activate his ability by sending X Head Cannon (Atk: 1800) I can destroy one of your monster with less attack than him which means bye bye Command Knight!"

The Giant red and black dragon inhaled before letting out a fire breath destroying the red knight.

"Next, I'll equip Horn of the Unicorn making him stronger (Atk: 3100/Def: 2400)…."

"I'll activate the card Mystical Space Typhoon destroying Horn of the Unicorn!" (Atk: 2400/Def: 1700)

"Doesn't matter now attack Armed dragon LV5!" The dragon let out a roar before spinning his arm before crushing the knight under his fist.

"Now by sacrificing Armed Dragon LV5 I can summon Armed Dragon LV7!" The dragon glowed only to grow with more bladed armor.

"Ha you activate my trap, Trap Hole destroying your Armed Dragon!" A pit hole appeared under the dragon sending it to it's end.

"What!?" Chazz shocked at how easy his dragon was destroyed. "I'll end my turn."

Chazz: 4000

Reginald: 2900

"Perfect now.." Reginald drew his card with a smirk, "First I play Pot of Greed which will draw 2 card!" Reginald draws only to smirk after seeing what he got, "now I'll summon Warrior Dai Grepher (Atk: 1700/Def: 1600) then I'll equip him with Deep Sea Sword raising his strength by 500 (Atk: 2200/Ded: 2100) now attack his life points directly!" The muscular warrior's sword change to a dark blade before charging forward striking Chazz!"

Chazz: 1800

Reginald: 2900

"This is not good." Blair said worried for her friend.

"It seems Reginald wasn't lying when he said he strove to be the best." Bastion stated studying the match.

"I'd say," Hassleberry stated watching, "he already took out his dragon."

"My move," Chazz draws (Horn of the Unicorn) and smirks, "I'll play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three and discard two." He draws the three giving an evil smirk before discarding, "Now I activate Ojamagic, which when discard allows me to bring Ojama Yellow, Gree, and Black to my hand."

"Not them again!" Reggie glared at Chazz.

"Then I'll summon Ojama Red to the field, which will allow me to summon all three of my Ojamas." The devilish red ojama took the field only to be joined with the brothers. "Now I'll play one face down and now it's your turn."

"Wow, I didn't know he got another Ojama?" Syrus stated before turning to the other, "did any of you?"

"Yep, Crowler gave them to him," Blair smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying everyone one of those Ojamas," Reginald drew only to smile, "I play Premature Burial which by sacrificing 800 life points I get to bring Blade Knight to the field. Now since I have only one card in my hand he gains 400 extra attack power (Atk: 2000). So attack my warrior get rid of them." Both warriors charged forward destroying Ojama Green and Black. "Now I'll end my turn."

Chazz: 1800

Reginald: 2100

"This sucks!" Ojama Red yelled glaring at the enemy monster.

"Oh boss, what're we going to do?" Yellow asked paniced.

"Win of course. My Move!" Chazz drew giving his hand a smiled, "time to end this first I play Polymerization fusing Ojama Red and Yellow to bring forth Ojama Knight!" Ojama quickly grabbed Yellow before jumping into the air glowing coming down what looked like an Ojama Yellow in a suit of armor in attack mode. (Atk: 0/Def: 2500)

"How's that thing gonna beat me?" Reginald asked mocking the akward knight.

"Easy because I play the field spell Ojama Country!" the field around them changed into a small village. "and since I have an ojama face up on the field the attack and defense of every monster switches!"

Ojama Knight (Atk: 2500/Def: 0)

Warrior Dai Grepher (Atk: 2100/Def: 2600)

Blade Knight (Atk: 1000/Def: 1600)

"Ha, now Ojama Knight is the most powerful card on the field!" Syrus smiled watching his… friend?

"Go Chazz!" Blair cheered.

"Please even if you attack I'll have enough life point to have another turn," Reggie argued frustration clear on his face.

"Wrong or did you forget the card that's been returning to my hand," Chazz smirked as Reggie's eyes widened, "I play Horn of the Unicorn raising Ojama Knight's power by 700 (atk: 3200/Def: 700) Now attack Blade knight and end the match!" Ojama Knight jumped in the air smashing into Blade Knight with his shield destroying him.

Chazz: 1200

Reginald: 0

"I-I can't believe I lost to those pip squeaks again." Reginald in a daze fell to the ground as the two stars from his duel disk faded and two empty stars on Chazz's duel disk glowed giving him four stars.

"See ya later pal," Chazz mocked as he headed to his gang.

"That was awesome!" Blair hugged her friend.

"Yeah, you really handed it to him," Hassleberry gave him thumbs up along with Syrus while Bastion nodded.

"Thanks now let's get go get to the finals," Chazz announced.

A/N: I know late, but I lost inspiration. Sorry if the duel is lacks something, I'll try to make it better. Now question for the people who do you want to see duel next? Hassleberry, Bastion, or Syrus? Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Duelist Kingdom GX

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Warnings: There will be m/f, m/m, and possibly f/f in the future!

A/N: Please Review tell me what you think and what should come next? Jaden wont duel till after the main four so 2 duels left!

Chapter: Battle of the Sea

"Seems like I'm already one step closer to getting into the finals," Chazz gloated as they walked to the beach.

"Yes, we were there," Bastion rolled his eyes.

"Yeah now it's time for use to find opponents," Hassleberry stated to the team.

"But who to choose is the question." Blair stated in concern. It's not like their on an island with academy students but with pros.

"Now let's end this!"

Everyone looked farther down the beach to see Mako dueling another person.

"Legendary Fisherman, attack his life points directly!" The fisherman appeared from the water striking the other duelist with his harpoon.

Mako: 2400

Other: 0

"No no no!" the other duelist complained losing his two stars to Mako.

"Hey Mako!" Chazz called running to him the others following behind, "that was so cool."

"Thanks, so how are you four doing?" Mako asked kindly.

"I already got four stars!" Chazz smiled widely showing him his stars.

"Great what about the rest of you?"

"We haven't gotten a chance to duel yet." Syrus stated flustered Hassleberry and Bastion looking away.

"Well how about a friendly duel with me?" Mako offered giving them a slight predatory grin.

"Um well I don't know" Syrus holding his hands up.

"Yeah, we haven't even gotten a chance to,,,"

"I'll do it!" Bastion stepped forward cutting Hassleberry off.

"Are you sure?" Blair looked to the boy with worry.

"Positive." Bastion stood firm looking at the see duelist.

"Excellent, since I like you and this is your first duel here how about one star each?" Mako walked over into the water till it was up to his shins.

"No, I'll bet two stars," Bastion stated firmly before smiling, "This is a tournament after all."

"But Bastion if you lose you'll be kicked off the island," Syrus argued hoping there's time to change his friends mind.

"Sorry Sy, but we all need to prove ourselves that we can duel with the best of them."

Bastion: 4000

Mako:4000

"I'll start things off," Bastion announced drawing a card, "First I'll play one card face down and then I shall end my turn."

"That's not going to help." Mako drew his card smile at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Flyfang (1600/300) in attack mode then I'm able to summon Shark Sticker (200/1000). Now my Flyfang will attack!"

The shark like beast soared into the air giving a circle before striking the faced down monster.

"Now my monster's effect activates making you lose life points equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense."

Bastion: 2900

Mako: 4000

"Unfortunately my monster must leave the field till my next stand by phase but my Shark Sticker can still attack!"

The narrow shark darted forward striking Bastion. "Then I'll place a face down and call it a turn."

Bastion: 2700

Mako: 4000

"Well it's my turn and first I'll pay 1000 life points to bring back my Revival jam (1500/500) which I'll sacrifice to summon Divine Dragon Aquabizarre (2100/1500) now I'll attack!"

The giant serpent rose from the sea whipping forward devouring the small shark. "I place two card faced down and call it."

Bastion: 1700

Mako: 2100

"What a mighty fine beast my friend, to bad I must destroy it." Mako drew his card, "First my Flyfang comes back to the field and then I'll summon Golden Flying Fish (1700/1000) and by sacrifice my Flyfang I can destroy one card on the field so say goodbye to your Divine Dragon."

The Golden Fish flew into the air glowing a bright light destroying the Sea Serpent. "Then I'll play Umi which raises the attack and defense power of my creatures by 200. Golden Flying Fish (1900/1200) now attack my creature!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I activate my trap Spellbinding Circle which paralyzes your monster."

"Fine I'll end."

The group watched in utter amazement on how the duel was blow for blow.

"Bastion is doing very well." Blair stated eyes not leaving the duel.

"Going against a top pro going blow for blow is amazing," Hassleberry watched closely.

"What do you think Chazz?" Syrus turned to Chazz.

"Go Mako!" Syrus shook his head at his "friend".

"I believe it's my turn. So first I'll play Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) in attack mode and thanks to Umi it gets a power boost (1800/2000) then I'll activate the magic of Rush Recklessly which raises his attack by 700 (2500) now attack!"

The water beast fired a water blast destroying the fish.

"Now since you monster is destroyed I'm able to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck which I'll use to attack!"

"Sorry, I activate my Tornado Wall, which as long as Umi is on the field all battle damage is useless."

"Fine I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Bastion: 1700

Mako: 1500

Mako smirked as he drew his next card, "First I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards!" Looking at his hand his eyes quickly became predatory, "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light meaning you can't attack for three turns. Then I'll summon Drill Barnacle (500/200) which will attack you directly!"

The sea orchid looking creature sunk under the water only to appear by Bastion damaging his life point with its drills.

"Now since it attacked, my creatures gains 1000 attack power making it stronger (1500). Now I'm done. "

"Nice move but now watch mine. I play Oxygeddon (1800/800) then I'll play my faced down Bonding-H2O which will sacrifice my 3 monsters and summon Water Dragon (3000/28000) but since your swords are out I can't attack so I'll just play Fissure which will destroy your monster."

"Ok my move and I'll summon Unshaven Angler (1700/ 1800) in defense then play one card faced down."

"_Unshaven Angler is a card that if tribute counts as 2 instead of one, which means he's planning on something, I got to stop that!" _Bastion drew his next card smiling, "_I may not be able to inflict battle damage but I can use this." _

"I play two cards faced down and end my move."

"That was waste I'll sacrifice my Unshaved Angler to summon Spiral Serpent (3100/3100) now…"

"I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction so by sacrificing my Water Dragon you will lose life pints equal to his attack."

"But so will you!"

"No, because I activate Ring of Defense shielding my life points."

"He did it he's going to win!" Syrus cheered.

"You wish, I activate Magic Jammer and by sending a card to the graveyard your ring of Defense is destroyed."

Hassleberry and Chazz's eyes widened, "that means…"

"It's a draw." Bastion stated solemnly.

Bastion: 0

Mako: 0

"That was a good duel my friend," Mako walked forward extending his hand.

"Very, it was an honor." Bastion smiled shaking his hand.

"Wait so it was a draw what happens?" Blair asked.

"Well since there was no winner, they get to keep their stars." Syrus said giving Blair a smile making the girl blush.

"Well Bastion I hope to see you later on for a rematch." With that Mako took his leave looking for another opponent.

"I can't believe you took on a pro like that." Hassleberry smiled giving Bastion a hard pat on the back.

"So I'm guessing this is not your new deck?"

"Nope, but I will use it eventually." Bastion stated.

"Well you did a good job." Chazz stated.

"Don't think I was deaf and didn't hear you rooting for Mako." Bastion glared at Chazz who held his hands up in defense.

A/N: Ok first most likely Hassleberry will be dueling next. Also, what sort of feminine power should go in Chazz's deck? And I am going to be creating some OCs.


End file.
